L' Ile de la Tentation
by CryForTheMoon
Summary: Une parodie de l'Ile de la tentation, version Harry Potter / Seigneur des Anneaux.
1. Présentation

Une petite parodie de L'Ile de la Tentation version Harry Potter / Le Seigneur des Anneaux, en 14 ou 15 chapitres. :)

Je tiens à préciser que les personnages sont totalement ( ou presque ) OoC dans cette fic'. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>MUSIQUE DU GENERIQUE DE L'ILE DE LA TENTATION<strong>

- Gandalf le Blanc se trouve sur une plage. Il sourit à la caméra… -

Gandalf, _dans son micro_ : Ah… Un, deux, un, deux… Test, test ! C'est maintenant ? … Ah ! Saleté de micro !

- Gandalf trouve enfin le bouton " ON " du micro et commence à parler -

Cameraman : Et … Action !

Gandalf, _dans son micro, souriant_ : Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nous démarrons une saison inédite de L'Ile de la Tentation. 158 saisons ! Comme le temps passe ! Bien sûr, vous connaissez le jeu : six couples, huit tentateurs et tentatrices. Le but des couples ? Tester leur amour face à huit beaux célibataires… Le but des célibataires…

Denethor, _interrompt Gandalf_ : … Détruire les couples, blablabla … C'est bon, on le connait ton discours !

Dumbledore : Quelle incorrection, Denethor !

Gandalf, _s'éclaircit la gorge_ : Bref… Donc six couples et huit célibataires… Qui résistera à la tentation ? Nous allons le découvrir dans deux semaines, évidemment. Le couple gagnant recevra… Ah ah, comme si j'allais vous le dire… Bon, en attendant, accueillons nos célibataires et nos couples.

- Un hélicoptère arrive et se pose sur la plage des filles, nommée " Vague Torride ". Gandalf arrive à ce moment là.Les couples et les célibataires descendent de l'hélicoptère puis rejoignent les commentateurs et le présentateur. Nous pouvons alors voir les couples Pansy /Drago, Hermione / Ron, Harry / Ginny, Cedric / Cho suivis des célibataires Legolas, Aragorn, Arwen , Eowyn, Arachne, Haldir, Galadriel et Boromir. -

Denethor, _outré, se frappe la tête sur son bureau_ : Je n'en reviens pas. Mon propre fils dans cette production de misère ! Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu… Qu'ai-je donc fais pour que mon fils me déshonore de cette façon ? Quelle honte !

Dumbledore, _agacé_ : As-tu fini de t'apitoyer, Denethor ?

- Revenons sur la plage… -

Gandalf,_ souriant et parle dans le micro_ : Découvrons tout de suite qui sont nos tentateurs avant d'aller voir les couples.

- Gandalf le Blanc s'approche des tentateurs et des tentatrices avec un grand sourire et leur demande de se présenter. -

Legolas, d_ans le micro_ : Legolas Greenleaf, 2940 ans, elfe Sylvain, immortel, chanteur et philosophe à mes heures perdues. Je suis le fils de Thranduil. Ma naissance eut lieu à M…

Gandalf, _l'interrompt et lève les yeux au ciel_ : Mais c'est super ! Bon, suivant !

Aragorn, _dans le micro_ : Aragorn, 40 ans et humain, musicien itinérant, plus chanteur que musicien, Rôdeur paumé quand j'ai du temps libre. Bref… Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

Galadriel, _dans le micro_ : Galadriel, elfe Blanche et je ne dirais pas mon âge…

Gandalf, _la regarde_,_ sarcastique_ : Y a pas de mal à être vieille ! Suivant !

Eowyn, _se lime les ongles_ : Ah, c'est à moi ? Bon d'accord… Eowyn, 35 ans, humaine, catin du Rohan et…

Gandalf, _la coupe, semble choqué_ : N'en dites pas plus ma chère, suivant !

Boromir, _dans le micro_ : Boromir, fils de Denethor, 38 ans, humain et tireur d'élite.

Gandalf, _hausse un sourcil_ : Ouah, un tireur ! C'est bon ça, hein, les filles ?

Arwen , _dans le micro _: Arwen Undomiel, fille d'Elrond, moins âgée que Legolas et elfe Sylvain… Je suis une elfe, donc immortelle !

Gandalf, _s'ennuie_ : Bon, d'accord… Next !

Haldir, _dans le micro_ : Haldir, 3467 ans, elfe blanc et immortel. Voilà !

Gandalf, _désespéré_ : Nom d'un Orc crasseux, il n'y a que des elfes ici !

- Galdalf s'avance vers Arachne. Personne ne sait que Monsieur-L'immaculé-Conception est arachnophobe. -

Arachne, _dans le micro_ : ( cliquetis de chélicères )

Gandalf, _reprend son micro _: Euh alors, comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est une araignée célibataire et très âgée… Euh… Ne nous attardons pas là dessus !

Denethor, _hue Gandalf_ : Booouuh Il a peur des araignées-euh ! Boooouh ! Bouuuh ! Boooouh !

Dumbledore, _à Denethor_ : Par pitié mon ami, abstiens-toi de tout commentaire !

Gandalf, _dans son micro_ : Et maintenant, les couples vont se présenter. Nous allons commencer par Cedric Diggory et Cho Chang !

Cedric : Ben, on est ensemble depuis sept mois et puis on s'est dit que bah… euh… En ce moment on savait plus si … euh… On… euh… Euh… Bah…

Cho, _le reprend_ : Il veut tout simplement dire que nous souhaitons tester notre amour, hein Cedricouninouchet ?

Cedric, _voix rauque_ : Ouais…

Gandalf, _dans son micro _: Des candidats déterminés, à ce que nous pouvons constater ! Passons maintenant à Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy.

Drago, _se recoiffe avec son peigne, air hautain_ : Oui donc, Pansy et moi-même sommes en couple depuis trois jours et c'est très difficile en ce moment car je sais pas si elle est fidèle, si elle couche avec tout Poudlard…

Pansy, _regarde Drago_ : Mais... Drakichou d'amour ! Tu sais bien que jamais je n'oserais te faire un coup si bas. C'est mal me connaître, voyons !

Gandalf, _dans son micro, sarcastique_ : Que c'est mignon… Euh, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley !

Hermione : Je veux tester l'amour de Ron envers moi. Est-ce qu'il va regarder une autre femme ? J'en sais rien. Mais s'il le fait, il va se retrouver avec des outils en moins.

Ron, _regarde Hermione choqué_ : Bah.. euh… bah !

Hermione, _hausse le ton, le regarde et le pointe du doigt _: Ah non, arrête, Ron ! Je t'ai vu lorgner la fille, l'autre jour ! T'arrête de mentir, je peux te tuer si je veux ! Ton comportement de lapin me sort par les trous de nez ! Je hais quand tu mattes les autres filles, je hais quand tu as des pensées perverses en les regardant se pavaner !

Gandalf, _choqué et les regarde se disputer_ : Bon euh… Un autre couple, peut être ? Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, par exemple !

Harry, _air niais_ : Jamais je ne tromperais ma Ginny. Entre nous c'est fusionnel, passionnel et tout ce qui va avec. Quand elle a un problème, j'ai un problème. Quand elle est malade, je suis malade. Quand elle pleure, je pleure. Quand elle a mal, j'ai mal… On se complète, quoi. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Nous sommes des âmes soeurs. Nous sommes fait pour rester liés jusqu'à la fin de notre vie !

Ginny, _attendrie_ : Oh Harrychou…

Gandalf, _ennuyé _: Bon c'est pas que ça dégouline d'amour mais… Hem hem… Je file !

- Gandalf revient sur la plage " Vague Torride ". -

Dumbledore,_ soupire_ : Mille gorgonnes ! Les candidats sont pitoyables cette année…

Denethor, _excédé_ : Eh oh ! Je te rappelle que mon fils se trouve parmi les candidats alors ferme ta bouche, Dumby !

Dumbledore, _choqué_ : Dumby ? Je hais ce nom, Denethor ! Tu le sais très bien !

- Dumbledore et Denethor commencent à se frapper dessus à coup de micro. -

Gandalf, _marche sur la plage avec son micro dans la main_ : Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui et n'oubliez pas, chers téléspectateurs, on résiste à tout sauf à la tentation ! Merci d'avoir regardé cet épisode, à demain !

**FONDU EN NOIR**

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce petit début vous a plu ! :) La suite sera publiée la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien !<p>

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton bleu pour me donner votre avis ! ( il n'y a que comme cela qu'on s'améliore, pas vrai ? )

Bizz,

Cry'


	2. Quand Legolas rencontre Hermione

Après une longue semaine de réflexion et de labeur * hum hum *, voici le tout nouveau chapitre de l'Ile de la Tentation ! ;D

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, ça me fait drôlement plaisir ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>GENERIQUE DE L'ILE DE LA TENTATION.<strong>

- Gandalf le Blanc fait face à la caméra. Il est tout sourire, comme d'habitude et a ENFIN trouvé le bouton " ON " de son micro. -

Cameraman, _donne le signal _: Action, mon vieux !

Gandalf, _s'éclaircit la gorge et parle dans son micro_ : Mesdames, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, bonjour et merci de nous suivre pour cet épisode exclusif de votre émission préférée…

Denethor, _est légèrement défiguré à cause de la bataille de micros de la veille, interrompt Gandalf_ : Votre émission préférée ? Mon oeil, ouais ! Qui voudrait gaspiller deux heures de sa vie devant une bouse atomique pareille ! Hein ? Donnez-moi donc le nom de ces lobotomisés du…

Dumbledore, _est aussi défiguré que Denethor, l'interrompt_ : Non mais ça va aller, là ! Tu veux un autre coup de micro pour te calmer ?

Gandalf, _lève les yeux au ciel_ : Et c'est avec une extrême joie que nous retrouvons nos imbéciles de commentateurs qui, en passant, ne servent à rien… Donc, comme je vous le disais il y a quelques instants, merci de nous regarder ! Commençons d'abord par vous présenter le tentateur du jour : Legolas Greenleaf !

- Legolas apparaît avec un sourire ultrabright, vêtu d'un maillot de bain très sexy.( A noter que cela provoque une vague d'évanouissements chez les spectatrices. ) Le bel elfe se place à côté de Gandalf. -

Gandalf, _regarde Legolas_ : Alors, Legolas ? Qui est votre cible ? Quelle femme allez-vous donc pousser à la tentation et à la luxure ? Cependant, n'oubliez pas mon ami : vous n'avez qu'une seule journée pour la séduire…

Legolas, _parle dans le micro_ : J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur cette femme sublime et intelligente, Hermione Granger. Je vais la pousser à la tentation, j'en fais le serment ! Au nom d'Eärendil, mon étoile bien aimée, je …

Gandalf, _soupire, reprend le micro_ : Arrête de faire le cake, Greenleaf ! Bon, allez en place cow-boy ! Tu as rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger sur la plage… euh… Mince c'est laquelle déjà...

Dumbledore, _bippe Gandalf avec son portable_ : Le rendez-vous a lieu sur la plage des mecs, " Toxic Temptation " ! La prochaine fois, tu te renseigneras, Gandy ! Ainsi, tu éviteras de passer pour un débile international !

Denethor, _écroulé de rire_ : Regardez-moi cet elfe ou plutôt son maillot ! Oh mon Dieu, je vais mourir ! Il fait pitié, sérieux. S'il croit qu'il va séduire dans cet accoutrement…

Dumbledore, _hésite à faire appel à un hôpital psychiatrique pour son collègue_ : Mais oui… Mais oui… En tout cas, je parie 80 gallions sur Greenleaf ! Il va gagner, j'en suis certain !

Denethor, _s'arrête de rire et prend un air très sérieux_ : Tenu, Dumby ! Mais si tu perds, tu devras aussi me donner la recette de tes succulents cookies !

Dumbledore, _grimace_ : Pas les cookies ! Niet ! Tu rêves, là ! Tu ne veux pas celle des bonbons au citron, plutôt ?

- Nous sommes à présent sur une jolie plage romantique à souhait, Toxic Temptation. Legolas arrive et retrouve Hermione. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle, sur le sable doré. -

Hermione, _le regarde ou plutôt… regarde ses muscles pectoraux et abdominaux_ : Ainsi donc, c'est toi le bonhomme qui doit me séduire. Je te préviens, tu me touches et tu peux dire " Adieu " à tes bijoux de famille. Capische ?

Legolas, _ne semble pas intimidé, air illuminé_ : Je vous prie de laisser mes attributs masculins en dehors de tout cela, mademoiselle… Point de violence dans mon univers ! Dans le monde elfique, la paix et l'harmonie règnent et ne forment qu'un. Chez nous, la violence est proscrite surtout dans la cité d'où je viens… C'est pourquoi, j'écris des chansons et des essais philosophiques qui témoignent de mon admiration et de mon affection pour les plantes. Sans compter …

Hermione, _le regarde et soupire, l'interrompt_ : T'es un bel illuminé, toi. Je dois avouer que tu es mignon mais… T'es pas mon genre ! Qui voudrait d'un phytophile en guise de mec ?

- Les spectatrices se retiennent de coller une baffe à Hermione. - Quelques heures plus tard, Pansy débarque sur la plage avec Drago… -

Denethor, _énervé, se lève_ : Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent là, ces zozos ! Virez-les !

Pansy, _passe devant Legolas, s'arrête net_ : Mais… Mais.. Mais c'est… LEGOLAAAAS !

Hermione, _presque tentée par Legolas, a envie de trucider Pansy_ : Oh non, tout mais pas elle !

Legolas, _voit que Pansy lui court après, se lève et court à son tour_ : Dieu du ciel ! Au nom d'Elendil, une folle !

Pansy, _lui court après, le rattrape presque_ : Je suis ta plus grande admiratrice ! Je veux un bisou ! Allez ! Sois gentil ! Une petite galoche et on en parle plus !

Hermione, _se lève et regarde Legolas courir _: Mille gorgones. Quelle jolie paire de fesses...

Legolas, _dégaine son arc, prend une flèche et bande l'arc, vise Pansy_ : Vous serez morte au moindre geste !

Hermione, _hurle_ : Vas-y, Legolas ! Tue-la, c'est pas une grosse perte !

Pansy, _morte de trouille, sur le point de faire une syncope_ : Drakichou, il ne veut pas me faire un bisou et il me menace avec son bâton, en plus !

Drago, _indifférent, sirote tranquillement un Whisky Pur Feu_ _avec une main dans sa poche de maillot _: Que veux-tu que je te dise, à part que je ne n'en ai rien à cirer ?

Legolas, _en a marre, pointe la flèche en direction de Pansy_ : Ceci est votre dernière chance…

Hermione, _jouit de plaisir_ : Oh OUI ! Tue-là ! Oh OUI !

- Dans le bureau des commentateurs -

Denethor, _choqué_ : C'est une vraie cochonne, cette Hermione ! Ne se rend-elle pas compte que de jeunes oreilles pures et chastes l'écoutent en ce moment-même ? On a jamais demander à caster une actrice de pornos, enfin ! Il faut la virer, elle va faire baisser l'audimat !

Dumbledore, _regarde Denethor_ : Il est vrai que j'ai du mal à imaginer ma meilleure élève se transformer en nymphomane et en pornstar. Mais bon… Nous sommes sur l'Ile de la Tentation, tout peut arriver ! Et en plus, je n'ai plus de bonbons au citron.

- Retour sur la plage -

Pansy, _s'énerve_ : Lagodasse et la Sang de Bourbe … Beuuurk.

Legolas, _a horreur qu'on écorche son prénom, tire une flèche dans le derrière de Pansy_ : Je vous avais prévenue, gente demoiselle !

- Après quelques instants d'agonie, Pansy Parkinson décide ENFIN de se replier, laissant le beau Legolas et Hermione seuls au monde -

Hermione, _court vers Legolas, lui attrape le cou, bondit sur lui et passe ses jambes autour de son bassin_ : Mon héros… Tu m'as débarrassé du pire fléau de Poudlard !

Legolas, _un peu gêné à cause de la posture dans laquelle il se trouve_ : Ce fut un plaisir. Vraiment, dame Hermione !

- Hermione est totalement sous le charme et donne un baiser passionné sur les jolies lèvres elfiques de Legolas… -

- Dans le bureau des commentateurs -

Dumbledore, _ravi _: Par ici la monnaie, Denethor !

Denethor, _mécontent, tend les 80 gallions_ : Ils ont triché ! Ils n'ont mis que quatre heures ! Quatre heures de séduction…

- Retour sur la plage, Toxic Temptation -

Legolas, _se détache doucement d'Hermione, regarde l'horizon, prend un air grave et dit_ : Un soleil se couche rouge. Beaucoup de vin coulera cette nuit !

Hermione, _lobotomisée du cerveau_ : Oh.. mon amour ! Cela est si poétique…

- Dans le bureau des commentateurs -

Denethor, _regarde Legolas_ : Il a perdu la raison ! Nous devons l'interner !

Dumbledore, _regarde Denethor de haut en bas_ : C'est plutôt toi qu'on devrait interner…

- Sur la plage -

Gandalf, _dans son micro_ : Nous constatons que notre elfe, Legolas, s'avère être un brillant séducteur. La jeune sorcière, Hermione Granger, n'a donc pas résisté à la tentation face à ce beau jeune… Homme ? … Elfe ? ... - temps de réflexion intense - Bon, bref ! N'oubliez pas, sur cette île, tout peut arriver car nous résistons à tout sauf à…

Denethor et Dumbledore, _arrivent et crient en choeur_ : LA TENTATION !

Gandalf, _dans son micro, souriant_ : Sur ce, nous vous quittons chers téléspectateurs ! Cependant, nous vous donnons rendez-vous demain à la même heure sur votre chaine favorite LoveCanal+ pour le prochain épisode. Au revoir !

**FONDU EN NOIR**

* * *

><p>Et si vous êtes bien sages, Papa Nowel publiera un petit bonus sur Hermione et Legolas... (a) J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. ( Reviews pour une pauvre petite auteur, please ? =D )<p>

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! :)

Bizz,

Cry'


End file.
